Picking Up The Pieces
by Daisyangel
Summary: Disaster hits at a crime scene and Steve is critically injured making Cheryl realize something very important Please Please RR Back after a loooooooong time. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 How it all Began

Title: Picking Up the Peaces

Author: Daish

Rating T but that is subject to change

Disclaimer I do not own anything associated with Diagnosis Murder.

Pairings Ron/Amanda Steve/Cheryl maybe

Summary: Disaster happens at a crime scene and Steve is critically injured.

A/n Ok guys I know that I am also writing Jesse's Girl but this is not part of the Amy/Salina series this is its own story.

Chapter 1 How it All Began

Steve Sloan went around the passenger side of the truck to open his partner Cheryl Bank's door.

"Thanks Steve," Cheryl said with a smile.

"Your welcome now let's go see what we got. Hey Amanda whatcha got?

"Hey Steve, Cheryl twenty-eight-year-old male shot in the head. Looks like a suicide but something just doesn't feel right about it."

"Well once your done with your exam we will get started," Cheryl said.

"I just finished I'd say he died about 7:00 this morning so he has been dead for about seven hours."

"Ok thanks Amanda," Steve replied as he and Cheryl began to process and collect the evidence. They worked silently side by side until the ringing of Cheryl's cell phone interrupted them. She stood up and walked away to take the call.

"Hey Steve, that was Captain Newman he needs me back at the station the suspect from that robbery I worked has been caught and is being brought in."

"Ok Cheryl see you back at the station.

"Ok and Steve?"

"Yah?"

"Be careful ok?"

"Ok Cheryl I will and do you realize that you're starting to sound like my dad?" Cheryl just smiled and headed for the door. Amanda had left to go and do the autopsy leaving Steve to continue processing the evidence. All of a sudden Steve heard a loud boom and smelled smoke then his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Cheryl had just returned to the desk when the Captain came out of his office and called her in.

"Detective Banks, my office now!" Cheryl stood up wondering why the captain would want to see her. She didn't think she did anything wrong.

"Yes Captain Newman?"

"Come in and shut the door." Cheryl did as she was told and sat herself down in one of the chairs across from the captain's desk.

"Cheryl, there's a problem," Captain Newman said softly. Cheryl looked up concerned she had never heard the captain call her by her name.

"What is it sir?"

"It's Steve there was an explosion at your crime scene. I do not know who was still there but I do know that he was critically injured." Cheryl let out a gasp and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Does Dr. Sloan know?"

"Yes and Detective Banks, I am taking you off the case you are to close I want your focus to be on looking after Steve."

"But Captain I want to help find out how this happened."

"Detective, you will not be on this case or at least not lead investigator ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok your dismissed Detective please go to the hospital and keep me informed of Lieutenant Sloan's condition."

"Yes sir," Cheryl said as she rose and walked out the door and headed for the hospital to see how her partner really was.

Steve's return to consciousness was a painful one. Everything hurt and he was very disoriented. He could hear voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying. His head was in such pain and the rest of his body burned so bad that he would welcome the return to darkness. He tried to move but found that he couldn't he was trapped under something heavy.

"Easy does it lets move him very gently," the EMT said. Steve let out a groan as he was moved and pain shot through him. It was such excruishiating pain that he blacked out. "He's out again."

Jesse had just finished stitching up a cut on a ten-year-olds hand when the call came over the radio. An explosion at a house several polices injured one severely. Jesse couldn't help the uneasy feeling that crept into his stomach. He didn't have time to dwell on it when the victims came through the door. He had just finished looking at a cop that had some glass imbedded in a cut when the EMT's rushed in pushing a gurney.

"Steve Sloan forty years old severe head trauma and second and possibly some third degree burns.

"Steve, oh my gosh!" Jesse cried as he ran forward shouting at the people around him. "Page Dr. Sloan immediately." Jesse shouted out orders as he rushed his best friend into a trauma room. He had just gotten an IV administered when he heard the distinct voice of Mark in the hall demanding to see his son.

"Jesse, how's Steve can I see him?" Mark asked as soon as Jesse had walked out of the trauma room.

"Mark, listen to me. Steve is in bad shape and has a lot of second and third degree burns as well as severe head trauma." Mark visibly paled and had to hold on to the wall for support.

"Oh my gosh Jess, will he be ok?"

"Mark I honestly don't know. I need to get him settled and call for a burn consult. He will definitely need surgery for the burns. I tell you what why don't you go to the doctors lounge and I will come and get you once I know something ok?"

"But Jess," Mark protested.

"Mark you know that you are way too personally involved go to the doctors lounge and I will meet you there once I have news." Mark gave a resigned nod and headed dejectedly towards the doctor's lounge. Amanda had heard the page and was concerned she found Mark in the doctor's lounge and tried to comfort and reassure him.

Cheryl broke several traffic laws and had used her siren to get to the hospital. She ran into the ER and quickly spotted Jesse.

"Hey Jess, is he ok can I see him how badly was he hurt?"

"Cheryl, give me a second and I will explain. He has severe head trauma from hitting the ground and being trapped. He also has a number of second and third degree burns."

"Oh my gosh," Cheryl said as tears filled her eyes and she began to fall to the floor. Jesse caught her before she fell.

"Hey Cheryl lets get you sat down and once I get Steve off to surgery I will walk you to the doctors lounge." Cheryl nodded as she let Jesse lead her to a chair. A few minutes later she jumped up as she saw Steve being wheeled towards surgery.

"Oh Steve, I am so so so sorry," Cheryl cried as she got a good look at her partner.

"Cheryl come on lets go to the doctors lounge and give Mark and Amanda an update," Jesse said as he helped Cheryl up and they walked towards the doctor's lounge to wait with Mark and Amanda and to provide what little comfort they could.


	3. Chapter 3Feelings of fear

Chapter 3 Feelings of Fear

A/n Hey everyone I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. I would like to thank kittn for reviewing thanks it means so much to me. Please keep reviewing and enjoy.

Cheryl, Mark, Amanda, and Jesse sat in silence wondering how Steve was doing. Finally four hours after Steve had been taken to surgery the doctor came in. The group jumped up as they collectively asked about Steve's well-being.

"Well, Steve had some internal injuries. He had four broken ribs and his left lung had collapsed. We had to put a chest tube in. He also had a broken ankle. As far as the burns most of them are second degree but his arms were exposed the most and they have third degree burns. Apparently something heavy had fallen on top of him and therefore he has severe head trauma. He is in a coma and I am not sure if or when he will wake up."

"A part of the wall fell on his head according to the ENTS," Jesse explained to everyone.

"Dr. Rob, can I see him?" Mark asked.

"He is being settled in ICU then you can go and see him. Mark just nodded.

"So what is the likelihood that he will wake up?" Cheryl asked timidly.

"Honestly I don't know. I want to be optimistic but there is swelling in the brain so it is hard to tell if he will wake up and even if he does whether there will be brain damage or not," he said, answering her silent question." Cheryl's eyes went wide and she sank to the floor overcome by shock and she didn't hear Jesse calling her name as she blacked out.

"Is she ok Jesse?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I think so she just passed out from the shock." Just as he finished speaking Cheryl opened her eyes.

"What happened why am I on the floor?" she asked as she tried to stand but had to stop as a wave of dizziness over took her.

"Easy does it Cheryl. You fainted from shock," Jesse answered as he helped her to her feet and guided her back to the couch.

"Is there anything you can do for the head trauma?" Cheryl asked as she blinked back tears.

"We are trying to give him some medication to relieve the pressure and the swelling in his brain. If you all will excuse me. I have to go check on him and make sure he is settled in and then you all can go and see him. I am sure that all of you know the ICU rules and that only family is allowed to visit but for you guys I am willing to break the rules," the doctor replied as he headed towards the door.

"Thank you Dr. Rob," Mark said as his shoulders slumped in worry and Amanda placed her hand on top of his to give him some comfort.

"Mark, why don't you go in to see him first," Amanda said.

"No you guys go first I am going to stay with him tonight." Everyone just nodded they all knew that trying to convince Mark to go home would be futile. Both Amanda and Jesse went in together. When they came back out Mark could see tears on Amanda's cheeks and he could see the worry written across Jesse's face.

"Mark, you call us if you need anything ok?" Amanda said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Amanda, I will."

"Cheryl, are you sure you will be able to drive home?" Jesse asked with concern. Cheryl just nodded and headed for the door of her partners room. Cheryl let out an audible gasp as she caught sight of her partner. He was covered in bruises and bandages she could also see the chest tube and the cast on his broken ankle. The burns on his arms looked so bad it made her want to cry. The rest of his body was covered by the sheet but she knew that the burns on his legs weren't as bad as the ones on his arms.

"Hey partner, if you wanted a break from the job and me all you had to do was request sometime off. Oh Steve, you have to wake up. I don't know what I will do if I lose you. You are more important to me than I think you realize. I love you so much Steve," Cheryl whispered as she took one more look around the room at her best friend and partner and the machines that were breathing for him and at least for now keeping him alive. Cheryl walked out of Steve's room and didn't look up until she heard Mark call her name.

"Cheryl, are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yah I am but he just looks so vulnerable and helpless," Cheryl said softly

"I know he does," Mark said as he pulled Cheryl into a hug and tried to comfort her. He noticed that she was trembling and that tears were hitting his shoulder. "Shh, Cheryl it's ok. I think you should go home and get some rest and I promise that I will call you if anything happens."

"But Mark, I want to stay here tonight I need to stay here," She replied as she choked on the word need. Suddenly Mark had an idea of what was wrong.

"Cheryl do you love him?" Cheryl's mouth dropped open she was shocked at what Mark had asked her.

"I don't know. I think so but I haven't got to tell him, and what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Cheryl asked softly as she looked at her shoes.

"Cheryl, look at me," Mark said as he tilted her chin up so she could see his face. "I think he loves you to but he will be ok and you will get to tell him that you love him. Now go home and I will call you if anything happens so go home and get some sleep!"

"Ok and you promise you will call me if anything happens right?"

"Anything at all now scoot," Mark said as he gently pushed her down the hall and towards the elevator. Cheryl went reluctantly knowing that it would be a long sleepless night of her worrying about Steve. Mark just smiled at Cheryl's retreating back and headed into his sons room for one of his all too common nights by his sons bedside hoping and waiting for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4 Steve's Mom and Sister

Chapter 4 Steve's Mom and Sister

A/n Hey guys two chapters in one weekend. Well what can I say I really like writing this story. There some minor spoilers from the episode Town Without Pity. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review. I will update faster if you review. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my repost of Jesse's Girl. I am patiently waiting for the wonderful Kiara Travis to beta the next chapters. I do not own anything related to Diagnosis Murder only Dr. Rob is mine.

Daish

Steve felt as if he were in a tunnel. He looked to his left and saw his mom and sister standing their. "Hey mom, Carol."

"Hey Steve."

"Am I dead or what is going on?"

"No you're in a coma but it doesn't look good, honey. I love you so much," Catherine replied as she leaned in gave her eldest child a kiss.

"I love you to mom. Sis, I am sorry that I couldn't get to you in time to save you when you called me on my birthday."

"It's ok Steve you did your best."

"I just wish the police officers hadn't lied to us so much. It broke dad's heart but he has learned to cope with it. So Mom am I going to join you guys?"

"I don't know baby. There is something I want to show you look straight in front of you." Steve did as he was told and found himself looking at a scene. He saw Cheryl standing next to him wearing a wedding dress. Then the picture changes and he sees her holding a baby while another child is standing next to her. "Now look at this scene. Steve looks and sees his dad, Jesse, Amanda, Ron, and Cheryl standing at his grave crying and saying good bye. He noticed that Cheryl looked the most devastated.

"Mom, what are you saying here?"

"I am trying to show how your life will be if you live and how your friends will cope if you die especially your partner Cheryl."

"Mom what are you trying to imply?"

"Steven Michael Sloan! I have been watching you for a while I can tell you love her and don't deny it. I also know that she loves you." Steve's mouth hung open in shock.

"Mom are you sure?"

"Steve she was absolutely devastated and it took your father a long time to convince her to leave you only after he promised that he would call her if something happened to you." Steve began to panic and his breathing became ragged as he realized what he had put his friends through.

Mark woke up in alarm as he saw that the monitors were going crazy. All of a sudden they were beeping very fast then they monitors fell into a single long beep. Mark jumped and pressed the call button. Doctors and nurses rushed in pushing Mark out of the room. "Get the paddles charge to 200."

"Nothing doctor."

"Charge to 250."

"Still nothing doctor."

"Charge to 300."

"Still nothing doctor. I think we should call it."

"No keep going you have to he's my son!" Mark cried in despair.

"Charge to 350."

"I've got a normal rhythm." Mark let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He wasn't even aware that Jesse was in the room until he walked over to him.

"Mark, are you ok? We got him back thank god."

"Yah I think so but that was so terrifying. I have to call Cheryl. Will you stay here with him so he isn't alone please?"

"Sure I will you go call Cheryl," Jesse replied as he sat down in the chair that Mark had just vacated. Mark ran into Amanda as he came out of Steve's room.

"Hey Mark, I just heard how is he?"

"Ok when did you get here?"

"Mark it's all ready 6:00 I woke up and couldn't sleep and Jesse called me so we decided to come over and see how you both were doing and Jesse arrived a little bit before me and helped with the code. What are you doing?"

"I promised I would call Cheryl if anything happened," Mark said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ok I will go in and sit with Steve and Jesse," Amanda said as she passed by him placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it.

Cheryl had finally dropped off to sleep around 5:00 after crying all night and saying a lot of prayers. The ringing of her phone jolted her out of sleep. "Hello," Cheryl said her voice laced with sleep.

"Cheryl, its Mark did you get any sleep?"

"Yah a little Mark what's the matter?" Mark took a deep breath before speaking

"Um Steve coded about fifteen minutes ago and it took four tries to get him back," Mark said softly.

"Oh my gosh I will get their as soon as I can," Cheryl said her voice thick with tears.

"Cheryl, please drive careful, sweetheart. We don't need both of you in the hospital. One of you as a patient is enough. Cops have a bad reputation of being bad patients," Mark said with a chuckle.

"Yah and Steve is the main reason we have that reputation," Cheryl said with a smile. "Ok Mark I will drive careful and I will see you in a little bit."

"Ok see you then," Mark said as he hung up. Cheryl jumped out of bed took a very fast shower threw on some clothes and was out the door in twenty minutes on her way back to the hospital hoping to give Mark a break.


	5. Chapter 5More Deffinit Diagnosis

Chapter 5 More Definite Diagnoses

A/n Hey you guys sorry for the delay but life has been very crazy and I am also sick. I would like to thank kittn, Chikory, thesloanfan, Gracie'sMom, and Dhoon for reviewing. I will keep your suggestions in mind and do my best to continue approving. Please keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything accept Dr. Rob.

Mark saw Cheryl running down the hall and got up to give her a hug but Amanda beat her to it.

"Cheryl, its ok he is not coding anymore," Amanda said reassuringly as she gave Cheryl a hug and a smile.

"Thanks Amanda, do we know anymore information from the doctor?"

"Dr. Rob who is the head of the neurological team will be here in just a little bit," Mark replied. Just as soon as Mark finished speaking Dr. Rob walked into the room. He looked at the monitors and made a few notes on his chart before turning to speak to the occupants of the room.

"We have the results of the MRI that was done yesterday. The blood on the brain is a result of a Subdural Hematoma and was making it difficult for Steve's brain to receive oxygen.

"What is a subdural Hematoma?" Cheryl asked in confusion.

"You know how when you get a bruise it bleeds on the inside?" Dr. Rob asked patiently. Cheryl nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well that is the same thing that is happening under the dura of the brain and that is also where the blood is coming from. The Dura is the outer covering of the brain's surface and a subdural Hematoma is the collection of blood on the brains surface. We have to be careful because the risk of seizures is possible."

"Is their anything you can do?" Cheryl asked.

"We are going to wait to see if his body will absorb the blood on it's own. If it does not we can drill a hole in the skull to reduce the pressure and allow the Hematoma to drain. However, that is a last resort," the doctor added quickly, seeing Cheryl's face pale.

"Dr. Rob, what medicine do you have him on to control the swelling?" Jesse asked.

"Mannitol for the swelling and we have him on phenabarbital to help lower the risk of possible seizures. I have other patients to attend to but we are going to continue to giving him nutrients through the IV. We may have to use a feeding tube if he doesn't wake up in a few days but we will wait and see. I often encourage friends and family members to talk to coma patients, it is often thought that they can hear what you say and it helps them recover."

"Thank you Doctor," Mark replied as he turned around and left the room.

"Mark, when was the last time you ate something and got a shower?" Cheryl asked with concern

"Um sometime yesterday morning I think," Mark said ruefully.

"Well then go and do that I have taken the next couple of days authorized by Captain Newman I cannot directly investigate the explosion or at least in the words of the captain I cannot be lead investigator so I will stay with him while you go home and freshen up and get some rest," Cheryl said with a small smile as she looked at the pale drawn face of one of the men she respected and admired most besides Steve. Mark was about to protest but Amanda held up her hand.

"Mark you know that Cheryl's right. Jesse and I will be here in the hospital and I promise we will call you if something happens ok?"

"Amanda's right go home and get some sleep," Jesse added.

"This feels like déjà vu I was telling Cheryl the very same thing last night. Ok I can tell when I'm outnumbered. I will go home for a few hours thanks Cheryl," Mark said as he leaned down and gave Cheryl a kiss on her cheek.

"No problem Mark."

"We will see you guys later," Amanda said as she and Jesse got up and after giving Cheryl a hug and patting Steve's hand walked out of the room leaving Cheryl to her dismal thoughts.

"Oh Steve, c'mon wake up open up those beautiful blue eyes and let me see that adorable smile. I miss you so much. Captain Newman and the guys give you their best and hope you will wake up and get better soon," Cheryl said as she reached for Steve's hand and held on like a lifeline clinging to the hope that Steve would wake up and be all right.


	6. Chapter 6 More Talks and Problems

Chapter 6 More Talks and Problems

A/N Hey guys I would like to thank Dhoon, and Kittn for reviewing. Thanks for the ideas to make the fic better. I thought I would update again before I go out of town for the weekend.

Steve seemed even more confused than before. Once his breathing seemed to slow down to normal he noticed that his mom was holding his hand and his sister was standing next to his head.

"Mom what's going on I am so confused? I don't want to die," Steve said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh Steve Shh honey its ok. I needed you to know that I felt so bad for leaving you your sister and father when you were so young."

"Oh Mom I don't blame you. I understand that there was nothing that you could do about the cancer. However, it did hurt me deeply to watch you suffer and be in so much pain."

"Baby I know but I need you to know that I will always watch out for you."

"Mom is this your way of saying that I'm going to live but I hate leaving you and Carol."

"We both understand Steve, but it isn't your time to go," Carol said softly.

"Please tell your father that I love him and miss him," Catherine said softly.

"Me to please Steve?" Steve nodded and took a deep breath and began to relax as he drifted back a long the tunnel and felt different once he reached the opening of it. Steve realized that he had to open his eyes but he wasn't sure if he could do so.

Cheryl was lightly dozing when she felt movement under her right hand. She jumped up and leaned over Steve's bed.

"Steve honey can you hear me?" Cheryl hadn't even realized that the endearment had slipped. Steve seemed to respond to Cheryl's voice. "C'mon open those beautiful blue eyes for me that's it. I am so glad to have you back," Cheryl said with a smile. Cheryl noticed that Steve was becoming agitated and trying to speak.

Finally Steve succeeded in moving his hand again and blinking his eyes. Steve made a sign for writing and Cheryl got a peace of paper and a pen for him.

"Where am I and what happened to me?"

"You're in Community General. The crime scene that you and I were processing exploded, after I left. You have been in a coma for a couple of days and you have severe burns on your legs and arms." She could see that Steve was struggling to hold the pen and thought of another idea. "It seems that you are having trouble holding the pen. I am going to ask you questions and blink once for yes and twice for no. Ok?" Steve blinked once.

"Is there anything you remember other than what I told you?" Steve blinked twice. "It's ok," Cheryl said with a smile. Then she noticed that Steve was pointing at his throat and trying to get the tube out. "No Steve leave that their it's helping you breathe ok?" Steve blinked once even though he had a frown on his face. "I'm going to find the doctor but I will be right back," Cheryl said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cheryl jumped up and ran out of the room and called for the doctor.

"Detective Banks what can I do for you?"

"Steve's awake and I need to call Mark and the gang."

"That's wonderful I'm going to go and check on Steve," Dr. Rob said with a smile as he headed down the hall and went into Steve's room.

First Cheryl called Amanda because she knew that she would tell Jesse since he was working in the ER today.

"Dr. Bentley how may I help you?"

"Hey Amanda I have some wonderful news Steve is awake," Cheryl said barely able to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Oh that's wonderful I am so happy," Amanda said with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor and tell Jess?"

"Sure I can."

"Ok thanks I am going to call Mark," Cheryl replied.

"Ok good bye Cheryl we will be up later today to see him," Amanda said as she hung up the phone and headed down to the ER to give Jesse the good news.

Mark had just gotten out of the shower after getting some much needed sleep and some food when his phone rang. "Mark Sloan speaking."

"Hey Mark its Cheryl I have some good news. Steve's awake and the doctor is looking at him. He is able to write but it is hard for him to write with a pen so he is blinking once for yes and twice for no, at least until the intubation tube is removed.

"Oh that is wonderful. I will be right down. thanks so much for staying with him, I know that it means a lot to me and him, sweetie."

"It is not a problem well I am going to go because the doctor just walked out of his room and I will see you when you get here."

"Ok see you in about fifteen minutes, do Jess and Amanda know?"

"Yes they do."

"Well that saves me having to call them I will call Captain Newman so you can get back to Steve so he isn't alone see you in a bit, Cheryl." Cheryl walked up to the doctor who had a huge smile on his face.

"Dr. how is he?"

"I think he is doing good I think I am comfortable with taking the intibation tube out as long as he has an oxygen mask on when he sleeps. I am just about to remove the tube but I thought he would like someone to be their with him during the procedure."

"Sure I will be right their I just want to get some coffee and freshen up if that's ok?"

"Sure see you in his room in about ten minutes." Cheryl smiled and headed off to get some coffee and freshen up.

"Ok I'm ready to do this," Cheryl said as she took Steve's right hand in to hers.

"Ok Steve, now that Cheryl is here I'm going to remove the tube. When I say so I want you to take a deep breath in and then blow out as hard as you can. Do you understand what I have told you to do?" Steve blinked once. "Ok then here we go. Take a deep breath that's it. Now blow out as hard as you can." Steve began to cough and gag as the tube slid out of his mouth.

"Shh Steve take it easy," Cheryl said soothingly as she grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and held it to Steve's lips so he could drink.

"Cheryl how are you and where's dad?" Steve asked his voice raspy.

"I'm doing better now that you're awake and your dad is on his way here. Amanda, Jesse, and I made him go home and rest for a while."

"Thanks he wouldn't have left my side if it was up to him," Steve said with a smile.

"Neither would I," Cheryl said softly, causing Steve to look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What does that mean?"

"Not right now we will talk when your stronger ok?" Steve nodded and looked at the gloves that covered his arms.

"How bad are the burns?"

"There not that bad," Cheryl said softly.

"Cheryl! The truth please?"

"Ok the burns on your legs are second degree and the ones on your arms are third degree and they are going to require skin grafts." Steve gasped but tried not to let it affect him. Just then Mark ran into the room and Gave Steve a gentle hug.

"Hey I am so glad to see that your awake, son."

"I'm glad to see you to dad," Steve said as his facial expression changed from one of calm to alarm.

"Steve what's wrong?" Cheryl asked in alarm.

"I don't know I just don't feel right," Steve said as he began to shake and have a seizure.

Cheryl jumped up and ran out of the room to find the doctor.

"He's seizing c'mon everyone lets get to work now!"

A/n I know that I am evil but hey everyone has to have a cliff hanger every now and then. Please click on that little button at the bottom and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7Answers to Several Whys

Chapter 7 Answers to Why's

A/n I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I am so so so so sorry for the long delay. I have had horrible writers block. Please continue reviewing.

Amanda guided Cheryl out of the room and held her while she cried. "Oh Amanda, why can't he catch a break? Why did he have a seizure?"

"I don't know hon, but he will be ok. I promise his brain is under a lot of stress and strain. He is strong, and he will make it through just fine," Amanda replied, trying to reassure her friend. Cheryl gave Amanda a watery smile, and then gave her a hug. Finally after about ten agonizing minutes Jesse came out and called them back in, to have the doctor explain what was going on.

"What is going on with Steve? Why did he have a seizure?" Cheryl trailed off; when she realized that she hadn't given the doctor a chance to answer.

"His brain is under a lot of stress and strain. We have increased the Mannitol and the Phenobarbital. He should be ok, but we don't know about any possible lasting affects," Dr. Rob said, answering her silent question.

"So what can we do to help him get better?" Cheryl asked softly.

"Just let him know that you're their and that he will be fine," Dr. Rob said with a small smile.

"Mike, did you sedate him?" Jesse asked.

"Yes we gave him a mild sedative. He should wake up in a few hours," Dr. Rob replied.

"When will he get to get out of the ICU?" Mark asked.

"In a few days, once I am satisfied that he is stable. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go check on a few of my patients. I will be back after a while," Dr. Rob said as he walked out, leaving the rest of them to think in silence.

A few hours had passed and finally Cheryl and Mark were the only ones left sitting by Steve's bedside. Amanda had gone home to her boys and Jesse had gone to cover what was supposed to be Steve's shift at Bobs. Mark looked up as he saw Alex walk into the room.

"Hey Cheryl, Mark how is he doing?" Alex said as he picked up Steve's chart and glanced over it.

"Hey Alex, he is doing ok. It was really scary earlier he had a seizure, but he is getting better," Mark said.

"How are you holding up Cheryl?"

"I am ok, but thanks for asking Alex."

"Do either of you want some coffee?" Alex asked with a smile. Both Cheryl and Mark nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with you, I want to get up and stretch my muscles. Do you want to come with us, Cheryl?" Mark asked glancing hopefully at Cheryl.

"No I think I will stay here with Steve," Cheryl said quietly as she reached for Steve's hand and gently rubbed her thumb across it. Mark and Alex smiled worriedly at Cheryl as they turned and headed out of the room.

"How is she really holding up Mark?" Alex asked.

"She's only left his side when I force her to. She hasn't gone home since the night of the explosion."

"Poor girl, she's going to collapse from exhaustion, and so are you." Mark smiled sheepishly at the young doctor and just kept walking towards the doctor's lounge, acknowledging people's well-wishes and concerns as he went.

Cheryl sipped her coffee as she flashed Mark a smile. "Are you going to get some sleep at all tonight Mark?"

"Yes I will as long as you do to, honey." Cheryl smiled and turned to Steve when she felt his hand move under hers.

"Mark, he's waking up," Cheryl said as she scooted back so Mark would be in Steve's eye line. Mark leaned over the bed and smiled as he saw his son open his eyes.

"Hey how are you feeling, son?"

"Ok I guess what happened, Dad?"

"You were talking to Cheryl and me then you had a pretty scary seizure. You were given a mild sedative. Do you notice anything different?"

"I don't know can I have a drink of water?" Mark nodded and filled a glass with water and handed it to Steve. Steve tried to take the glass, but he couldn't get his hand to wrap around it. Mark saw his son's struggle and helped him hold the glass. He noticed that Steve was slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, son. All of those meds and your physical condition have made you a little bit weak."

"You said I was talking to Cheryl and you. Where is Cheryl?" Mark looked around the room.

"I think she stepped out for a minute. She needed a break.

"Dad, can you answer something for me?"

"I'll try if I can," Mark said with a smile.

"What did Cheryl mean by the fact that she wouldn't have left me that night if you hadn't made her?"

"She was refusing to leave your side. She hasn't been home since the night of the explosion. She has been by your bedside ever since I called her after the code." Mark noticed that Steve had a small smile on his face. "Do you love her, Steve?"

"I don't know, maybe but what if she doesn't love me?"

"Steve! She's spent the last two days at your bedside I think she loves you," Mark said with an exasperated smile."

"Can I see her, please?" Mark nodded and walked over to the door to look for her. Thankfully Mark didn't have to look far. Cheryl was standing outside the door a little uncertain as to what she should do.

"Cheryl, Steve wants to see you. I'm going to see if I can find Alex and then call the others and let them know that Steve is awake ok?" Mark asked. Cheryl nodded and walked into the room and over to Steve's bed side.

"Hey partner, you really need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to leave you. You scared me so much, Steve," Cheryl said as tears slipped down her cheeks and she began to sob.

"Shh, Cheryl it's ok. C'mere hon," Steve said as he patted the bed. Cheryl climbed on to the bed and laid her head on Steve's shoulder. Steve comforted her and stroked her hair as best as he could, despite the fact that he didn't have full use of his hands. Once Cheryl had calmed down and she had stopped crying she began to gently pull away. Steve grabbed her chin and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. "I promise that I am ok."

"I know I just needed to hear it from you," Cheryl replied. Before she even realized what she was doing she leaned forward and captured Steve's lips with her own. At first Steve was surprised, but he soon found himself responding to the kiss. Cheryl pulled back surprised at what she had done.

"Wow that was awesome," Steve said softly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, don't worry about it. I am glad that you did it," Steve said with a smile.

"You are?" Cheryl asked. Steve just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

Mark had called the others and had run into Alex as he was walking back to Steve's room.

"Hey Mark, why are you out of Steve's room? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Alex, it is. Steve has woken up and other than some limited use of his hands he seems to be doing ok. Cheryl's with him now," Mark said with a smile.

"Good maybe she'll get some sleep now that she knows that he is ok."

"Yeah I hope so. Maybe I can convince her to go home," Mark replied.

"I think she will go home under one condition," Alex said.

"What would that be?" Mark asked with one eye brow raised, in a silent question.

"That you go home and get some sleep as well." Alex held up his hand to stop Mark from protesting. "Steve is in good hands, and I am on all night. Neither you nor Cheryl will do him any good if you both collapse from exhaustion," Alex said with a note of finality in his voice. Mark just smiled and nodded in defeat as they quietly opened the door to Steve's room. Both Mark and Alex chuckled at the sight that met their eyes.

"Well what did I say Steve. I told you that she liked you," Mark said with a joyful smile on his face. Cheryl and Steve sprung apart with a blush on both of their cheeks.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah it feels good to be awake, but I hate the drugged feeling that I am feeling," Steve replied.

"I can understand that, but visiting hours are well past over. Both your dad and Cheryl are going home to get some sleep."

"But Alex I want to stay, please?" Cheryl begged.

"No Cheryl Mark promised that he would go home and get some sleep, but only if you would as well," Alex said. Steve pulled Cheryl down to whisper something in her ear.

"All right I will go home and get some sleep," Cheryl said as she blushed.

"Good for you and I will be on all night, and I will call you both if anything happens," Alex replied.

"Well it will be easy to get a hold of both of us, because Cheryl is staying at the beach house," Mark said.

"Mark, I will be fine on my own," Cheryl protested.

"I'm sure that you will be, but you're staying at the beach house. We will stop at your apartment for some of your clothes and things," Mark said with his best fatherly glare.

"Give it up Cheryl, when dad has his mind set on something he won't change it," Steve said as he gave her another quick kiss and then told both his dad and her to go home and get some rest. They both complied after informing him that they would be back in the morning.

"Good night Alex," they said together as they took one last look at Steve and walked out heading to the beach house for some much needed food and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n back after a little over four years. I know it's been a really long time, forgive me, please. Please read and review.

8888888888888888888888

"This is a very good breakfast, thank you, Mark," Cheryl commented. The two of them were sitting in the kitchen of the beach house.

"You're quite welcome. So I was thinking that we could go see Steve around 9:00? Give us both a chance to shower and freshen up?" Mark suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed. At 9:00 that morning Cheryl and Mark walked into Community General ready to see the progress Steve had made overnight.

"Morning, son," Mark greeted his son.

"Hey, Dad. Hey Cheryl. Did you two get some sleep?"

"Yes," Cheryl answered.

"How are you feeling?" Mark questioned.

"Better, Dr. Robb said that he was probably going to move me from the ICU later today if I continue making progress," Steve told them. He reached for the pitcher of water but couldn't make his hand grasp the handle.

"Here let me," Mark said, filling the glass with water and holding it so Steve could sip from it.

"Thanks," Steve said grudgingly. "Damn hands won't work right," he added as an afterthought.

"It's to be expected you were involved in an explosion. You'll get the use of your hands back with some physiotherapy," Mark said. Reaching over Cheryl patted Steve's shoulder.

"Just think of it this way, maybe you'll get a pretty woman to work with you," she said laughing. Giving a short laugh Steve graced her with a smile.

"Not half as beautiful as you," he replied. Cheryl blushed at the compliment. A knock at the door caught their attention.

"Hey Jess, come on in," Steve called.

"Hey Big Guy, how are you doing this morning?" Jesse asked, reading his chart.

"I've been better, but better than yesterday," Steve answered honestly.

"Glad to hear your feeling better. 'Manda said she'd stop by later today," Jess told the other man.

"Good, I'd like that," Steve answered.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go cover some doctor's shift in the ER. Jeez some people think spending time with their son who's in the hospital is more important than their job," Jesse joked giving Mark a smile. Mark laughed at his protégé's sarcasm.

"It's much appreciated, Jess. How about you come over for dinner at the beach house tomorrow to make up for it?" Mark offered. Jesse's eyes lit up like it was Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one.

"Sure!" Jesse cried excitedly as he gave Mark a smile before turning and heading for the door.

"See you later, Jess," Steve called.

"Bye, Jess," Cheryl echoed.

"Bye guys," Jesse called back. The room fell silent until Steve yawned. He blushed and tried to hide it.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No need to apologize, son. You're still pretty weak. Get some rest, Cheryl and I will be here," Mark reassured as he gently brushed some of Steve's hair out of his face. Nodding Steve allowed his eyes to drift close and him to slip into a peaceful sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

One Week Later

"It's good to have you home," Amanda said as she settled herself next to Steve in a deck chair at the beach house.

"It's good to be home," Steve replied.

"So how's physiotherapy going?" she asked.

"It's going good, the docs confident that I should have full use of my hands in a couple of months," Steve answered.

"That's great," Jesse commented as he walked out on to the deck, CJ slung over his shoulder. CJ was giggling at his Uncle Jesse.

"Here's your lemonade, Steve," Cheryl said as she sat down on Steve's other side and helped him hold the cup so he could have a drink. Steve was able to make his hands work enough to hold things to a degree, but he still required help.

"Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile.

"Food's ready," Mark called from the dining room. Jesse took off running into the house proclaiming that he was hungry.

"C'mon then before Jesse eats all the food," Steve said as he slowly got up and after picking up the cane he was using to help walk with his broken ankle he followed the rest of them inside, just grateful to be home.

Fin...

A/n, I know not the best ending, but I have more inspiration for my other DM story, Jesse's Girl. Please read that one and give feedback. Please read and review.


End file.
